Question: William buys a basket of apples on sale for $\$21$ before tax. The sales tax is $8\%$. What is the total price William pays for the basket of apples? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of apples. ${8\%} \times {$21} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $8\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{8}{100}$ which is also equal to $8 \div 100$ $8 \div 100 = 0.08$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.08} \times {$21} = {$1.68}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price William paid. ${$1.68} + {$21.00} = $22.68$ William needs to pay $$22.68.$